


木已成舟

by majorjelly



Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorjelly/pseuds/majorjelly
Summary: 全国演讲的第二天，John Smith走进了Joe Blake的牢房。The next day, John Smith walks into Joe Blake's cell.





	木已成舟

**Author's Note:**

> 第二季剧透警告！  
> S2E10中副指挥官对Joe Blake的一句话引起了我的注意。但我还没看第三季，一切都来自于我对这句话的脑补。一分钟父子  
> 由于先写了后一半，再补上了前面的对话；倘若阅读中发现前后画风不一致，都是我的锅。  
> 感谢阅读！  
> 献给我喜欢的作者络森，他/她沉默的文字里有呐喊的力量，驱动着我也去做这力量的传递者。  
> This begins where S2 ends, the talk about father and son between John and Joe took my attention.  
> Thank you for reading！

Joe蜷缩在地上。  
距离灾难性的一晚只过去一天。昨晚他太愤怒，挣扎得厉害，吃了不少苦头。警卫队把父亲和他押往不同地方，他喊破了喉咙，不愿和父亲分开。他记得上次危急时刻父亲的叮嘱：紧紧跟着我，一步也不要离开。现在帝国的代行总理被拽下神坛，Joe担忧的并不是自己。  
从元首办公室到监狱仿佛天堂到地狱那么远。最终，他被塞进小隔间里，两只手被靠在凳子脚上，又挨了好一顿打。  
他一天没喝水了。牢房里物品家具一应俱全，但他只能堪堪靠着椅背坐起来，够不着桌上的水杯。起初，他被焦虑和愤怒烧灼着，等待着S.S.下一刻就推门而入，开始一场拷问。他担心父亲，那个几周前还远在天边的男人，帝国的部长和工程师。谁都能看得出，工程师已经一败涂地，落在了敌人的手里。但太阳升起又落下，没人出现。疼痛和干渴慢慢占了上风，Joe决定省些力气，在无法反击的时候养精蓄锐，这是另一个男人教给他的。

柏林的夜真冷。

门外的脚步带来沉闷的回声，牢门打开又关上，一双铮亮的靴子停在他视野里。只来一个人，那他们可小瞧了他，Joe想，转头看清来人之后，胸腔里忽然点起了一把火。  
来人正是他最熟悉的那一个。他曾经的上司，今日的敌人，提拔他又出卖他的人，John Smith。  
昨天，就在昨天下午，这个男人才带着一盘愚蠢的录像带，来柏林找他。那时Joe站在家族数百年历史的楼梯上，俯瞰着不速之客。一天之内，两人易地而处，他的脸颊沾着囚室地上的灰尘，仰视着新的赢家。现实过于魔幻，百老汇的滑稽剧也不敢这么写。  
“看看是谁来了，凯旋的拿破仑！副指挥官驾临鄙舍，囚牢也蓬荜生辉。这次你带了什么好东西来？不过，如果你想再通过我见我父亲——我恐怕帮不上什么忙了。”Joe摆出自己最无赖的样子，懒洋洋地躺在地上。怒火在这个男人面前没有用，他已经试过太多次，唯有做个混蛋，起码这种方式他驾轻就熟。昨晚有人企图掐着他的脖子扼住呼喊，喉咙上的伤口让发声有些困难，嘶哑的声音给这出戏加了分。  
穿制服的男人一言不发地俯视他，仿佛在观察一团他没见过的东西。Joe从没觉得John有这么高，从18岁起他就能看见男人头顶的发旋。  
“他们打你了。”John Smith得出了观察结论。  
“我以为这显而易见。”毫无尊严的摊在地上可能让他看起来比实际更糟。  
“你挨了打。”男人重复了一遍，比起陈述事实，看起来更像是在说服自己。  
“我猜，即使对于帝国中央的S.S.，总理的儿子也不是常见的沙袋。”Joe开始觉得无趣了，他的对手像个反应迟钝的呆瓜，完全不在状态，这不寻常。  
Joe又数了两秒钟，男人才回过神。“不问问你父亲的情况？”  
“我问了，你就会直截了当的回答吗？”这是他们俩玩过千百遍的老把戏，“我想知道点什么，就要先交出更多。”  
“起来，”他蹲下身，轻轻拍Joe的脸，“我不和躺在地上的傻瓜说话。”  
Joe猛地转头，企图避开男人的手。“奇闻。副指挥官来找我聊天。”他尽力遏制住胸腔中的怒火，只让讽刺显露出来。  
头顶的男人气馁的叹了口气，向前倾身。领结上的十字徽章忽然离得很近，一双有力的手撑住Joe的后背，将他从地上搀起来。Joe立刻挣扎着逃出了男人的双臂，动作牵动了身上的伤口，他勉强坐住，倚着凳子喘息。  
“说吧，你要干什么。”火焰由内而外的灼烧，Joe不明白男人为什么又装出一番好意，决定直接问个明白。  
“我刚刚接到了Helen的电话，她告诉我……”，男人的嘴唇似乎颤抖了，“她告诉我，Thomas被卫生局的人带走了。”  
“这见鬼的和我有什么关系？”啊，Helen和Thomas，这两个名字只属于温暖的家庭，绝不该出现在冰冷的囚牢里。  
“肌肉萎缩，不治之症，患者对社会不会有任何贡献，是帝国清除的对象。”  
“那你还在这儿干什么？在你的阶下囚面前讲儿子的病史？难道你不该手眼通天的把他救回来？”Joe准备着，以防男人把回忆化成一柄刺向他的利剑。  
但John的表情却不再属于那个操纵人的混蛋，他两次张嘴又合上，仿佛说不出接下来的话。  
“Helen，去了停尸间，跟Thomas告别。被清除者没资格被安葬。”  
“木已成舟。”  
凯旋者低下了头。

Joe感觉自己被钉在地上，烧灼的愤怒冻结了，他再次坠入冰窟。  
“这不可能，Thomas一直都很正常……”Joe又急促起来，空气仿佛不够用。  
“我们都不知道，我和Helen。他自己发现的，在图书馆查到了病症，给卫生局打了报告。他们把车开到了家门口，给了Helen一张通知单，或者说，收据。Thomas自己走出家。”

对话陷入了静止。两人分享着稀薄的空气，仿佛否定此刻的呼吸就能否定事实。  
基因缺陷的Thomas消逝了，完美造物的Joe还活着。  
幸福的Smith一家破碎了，Blake们还在苟延残喘。  
John Smith，他有新大陆最最平凡的名字，却平步青云，呼风唤雨。他穷尽所有可能，却还是没能给儿子留住一线生机。他望着面前伤痕累累的青年。无论目的如何，他都曾把Joe带进家门，真心实意地倾注心血。他不希望这个孩子也在无声处被清除。  
John再一次抬起手，给Joe检查伤口。  
Joe没再躲开。  
他心中的愤怒消失了，一起消失的还有记忆中Helen和Thomas带来的温暖。这个可恨的男人再一次操纵了他。

Joe曾拼尽全力抵抗John Smith给他施加的影响，这影响来自于数年见无形的侵袭。但无论他如何抵抗，面前的男人还是可以在他身上划下痕迹，像木匠落下刻刀，泥匠握住陶胚，轻而易举地把他塑造成任何他想要的样子。  
这有什么好大惊小怪的呢，Joe无言的想，本来就是他塑造了他，比他真正的父亲要多的多得多。他锤炼他，却出于不可言说的企图；现在又把他掏空，连根拔起，做成一只空心的小舟，推进无边无际的风暴。那风暴是无数双手组成的，翻涌的海面是红白黑三色的旗帜，雷霆的轰鸣是将延续千年的帝国之声。就像昨晚的人民会堂，十五万人整齐划一的敬礼，即使最小的声音也能汇集成澎湃的海浪，击打着天一样高的穹窿，父亲最辉煌的杰作也为之震颤。这颤动经过他脚底，而至柏林，而至帝国，而至整个世界。在这样的浪潮面前，父亲溃败成一地瓦砾。  
他忽然记起了与父亲的第一次见面的情景，他幻想过无数种可能，可最终，他只见到一个狂热的工程师，描述着狂热的构想：举帝国之力，拦截地中海，灌溉撒哈拉。他记得心中升起的荒谬，不为这不切实际的“父亲”，而是为天真的自己。可现在，他又想，就算地中海大坝建起来，能否抵抗的住帝国的浪潮呢？  
喉咙上的刺痛将他拉回现实。是了，亿万只手也平淡无奇，全靠背后的一个推手。这特别的一只手此刻正落在他脖颈上，狐疑地划过新鲜的伤口，翻动起刚刚平息的伤痛。手指所过之处仿佛留下肿块，让Joe感到窒息，身上的伤没有一处是这个混蛋造成的，却全都来自于他，无论可见与否。这个彻头彻尾的混蛋，却表现的好像不可置信，仿佛不明白为什么自己的“孩子”被人暴打了一顿，还给孤零零地铐在地上。  
Joe把脖子往男人的手里送了送。他被铐的很紧，几乎不能动弹，但意图足够明显。  
“来吧。”Joe听见自己说，声带的摩擦的刺痛证明暗哑的声音确实是自己发出的。面前的男人眼里立刻写上了警觉，但还没有收回手，Joe要抓住机会。  
“你失去了儿子，我失去了父亲。”眼窝背后烧起来的灼热一定不是来自话语里的微妙的双关。  
“这是早晚的事。不需要费很大力气，你以前肯定做过的，对吧？”干渴再次贯穿了他，这句话几乎没发出声音。  
落脖子上的手忽然颤抖了，这混蛋为什么震惊地看着他？难道他没想过这样的结果？当这个混蛋来到他的客厅的时候，舌尖吐出Juliana的名字的时候，走进帝国会堂的时候，结果不是已经注定了吗？  
战争得以在最后一刻消于无形。但依旧是他的天真引狼入室，把自己和父亲一起装进精美的托盘，端上了John Smith的餐桌。  
Joe不想再进入风暴中，被铁窗外的豺狼彻底分食干净。不如就此被投入烈火，他已经过于干渴，一引就着，只消片刻就能燃尽。  
他看见了男人放大的瞳孔。  
如果可以，他更想要Juliana来做这件事，或者，Nicol。但目前只有John Smith一个选择，这个栽培他又摧折他的男人，也算适得其所。他又想起大洋彼岸的Rita和孩子，小小软软的身躯曾在他怀里寻求依靠。他忽然庆幸他们的感情并不深厚，没人会追究牵连。虽然失去了父亲，但他的儿子可平安长大。  
Joe闭上了眼睛，等待他的造物主的审判。  
脖子上滚烫的手指却移走了，地牢里冰冷的空气迅速入侵，抢占阵地。  
Joe睁开眼，John眼中的震惊已经消失了，望向不知名处，收回的手指蹭着裤子的布料，。“不......”他喃喃道，声音不会比Joe最后那句话更大，带着无意识地摇头，“不，Thomas是自己去犯傻，连你也要.....”这是他第一次看起来像一个痛失爱子的中年男人。忽然，坚定的力量又回到了那双眼中，牢牢地锁在Joe身上。“不，”John坚决地说，“这不一样。Thomas的决定充满了帝国男人应有的勇气，你该向他学学，而不是想着退缩。”  
哦，又来了，Joe想，帝国军人的楷模和冠冕堂皇的“鼓励”。帝国的耳朵无处不在，John永远能说出最正确的话来，即使他的眼里写着截然相反的情绪。  
Joe没能有兄弟姐妹，他看着Thomas长大。不同于看向父亲崇拜目光，男孩总是带着憧憬看他，仿佛在看一个真正的兄长和榜样。我也失去了弟弟，Joe后知后觉地想，这份天真又该归罪于谁呢？  
“发现病情之后从容赴死？全拜你教的好，副指挥官。”Joe又捡起了笑容。他同情John，可既然这个混蛋不肯给他个痛快，那他就要抓起一切机会反击，至少狠狠地刺痛对方。  
男人没有接他的话，他花了几秒钟收拾好情绪，又恢复了那个欠揍的样子。  
“别任性，Joe。你还年轻，柏林是个复杂的地方，你只是受到蛊惑才走上歧途。”他重新带好帽子，站了起来，打量了一番牢房----有什么可看的，全帝国的监狱都长得一样，可能还都是照着Joe老爸的图纸造的----又看回来。“审判还没开始，”他装似无意的留下片刻停顿，“我会叫人看着你的。”  
他简单行礼，转身走了出去。

牢门关严了，等到外面回荡的脚步声彻底消失，就像什么也没发生。  
但Joe看到了，在副指挥官重新回到这具衣着得体的躯壳里的时候，暴露出来的一瞬间的真实------这个操纵人的混蛋终究有一颗归于家庭的心。

父与子，得与失。  
木已成舟。  
好吧，就让我们看看，这条路谁能走的更远。

小电视  
帝国最新宣传动员：拦截地中海，灌溉撒哈拉，沧海桑田，人定胜天！


End file.
